berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 155 (Manga)
Synopsis Casca is still encased inside the mass of blood, unconscious. The Demon Child appears between her arms. Mozgus is overcome with a fury that is written upon his face. The mass of blood outside manages to burst the doors open and enter the room, and Mozgus welcomes it to prove his faith. As he does so, his words are interrupted when the mysterious being flares one of its tentacles out like a whip that pierces him, causing his mouth to foam. His disciples look up and see the being, which also uses its tentacles to pierce them as well. Jerome, Isidro, Luca and Nina have gotten lost in the Tower of Conviction. They prioritize escaping the mass of blood over finding Casca, and as a result Jerome has lost his bearings. He soon figures out where he is and leads the party up a flight of stairs. Their path is blocked by the bloody faces, and Luca notices the blood also creeping up from behind, trapping them. Suddenly, Jerome notices that the blood on the higher steps is getting more and more translucent, almost glowing. He grabs Isidro, Luca and Nina and forces them to the ground just in time to avoid a blast of fire emanating from the top of the stairs that destroys both masses of blood. As Casca was inside the biggest glob of blood near the foot of the staircase, the Demon Child uses its power to divert the flames away from her. It dissipates along with the rest of the spirits which now have no substantial amount of blood to possess. The unconscious Casca falls into the arms of Mozgus, who has flames emanating from his mouth, making the front of the brim of his hat catch on fire. He proclaims that he has witnessed a miracle in the form of his new fire-breathing powers, and believes that God intends for him to use this power to achieve victory over the heretics. Isidro demands that Mozgus hand over Casca, but one of Mozgus' disciples recognizes Nina. Mozgus means to burn Casca at the stake, and sics the clamp-wielding disciple on Jerome, Luca, Isidro and Nina. The disciple now has two odd growths on his shoulders, as though something is trying to force its way through the skin. He wields his claw with such strength that he causes pillars to collapses and destroys a wall, revealing a hole which opens to the dark exterior of the Tower. The lack of supports on the floor means it collapses under Luca's feet, though Jerome and Nina are able to save her before she goes tumbling outside the side of the tall tower. Watching from the roof of the Tower of Conviction is the mysterious being, who turns around to see the silhouette of the Skull Knight standing just behind it. Meanwhile, Guts and Puck, followed closely by Farnese, dash up the spiral staircase to the peak of the Tower. Characters in Order of Appearance *Guts *Casca *Demon Child *Puck *Egg-Shaped Apostle *Mozgus *Farnese *Luca *Jeorme *Isidro *Nina